


Beach Waltz

by suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentions of offscreen death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun is a nonbeliever that gets tangled up with a god that is unfairly good looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly sweet fluff with a random slap of world building at the start.
> 
> (Prompt #51)
> 
> written by [back_hug](http://back_hug.livejournal.com/)

Fayvale is the only city on the island of the same name. It is a ten mile wide land of hills that roll into gentle beaches that catch the waves. The island is the destination of the rich and royal during the warm season. The middle of the island is the center of activity. The city square is wide and open, the sea breeze blowing through the stalls full of fruits, flowers, and vibrant cloths commonly worn by the island’s permanent residents. Grand homes line the stone paths, each with a garden stretching between the main gate and the front entrance. The main city faded out toward the beaches where stone paths and sturdy wooden bridges carried people to the famed beaches. Tall beach homes tower on their stilts over white sands that glitter under the sun. 

Fayvale is one of many islands under the Mornesse Empire, a sprawling mighty force that controls a third of the world’s surface. The Empire is currently in a flourishing golden period of growth largely due to the ruling family. The Amorfir family has ruled the Mornesse people for eleven fruitful generations. On Fayvale there are many friends to the Amorfir’s, most importantly the ever expanding Kim family. The Kim men and women have protected the seas around the Mornesse Empire for as long as ships have been sailing. They control the pharbor of Fayvale and own the largest home on the island, a white palace that sits on the highest cliffs and overlooks the sea. Lady Kim is the current head of the family having taken the reigns after the tragic death of her husband at sea.

\- - -

“Joonmyun, please run this over to your uncle,” his mother says as she walks into his room. Again, without knocking. Joonmyun looks up from his seat at his desk after carefully marking his place in his book. He is researching the currents between Fayvale and its neighboring cities on other islands. Delivery of cargo has been slowed lately. Dropping the thick envelope on his desk, Lady Kim stops to run her fingers softly through his hair and adjust his bangs.

“You look more like your father every day,” she says softly.

“I have heard,” Joonmyun replies, unable to keep the edge out of his voice. Even after all these years, it’s tiring to be repeatedly reminded that he is the spitting image of his father. Joonmyun lives in the fear of breaking his mother’s heart if he doesn’t become of the man his father was. His mother sighs and pulls back, forcing a bright smile on her face.

“Hurry now to your uncle.”

Joonmyun takes the scenic route to the harbor, follows the twisting stone path through the Kim garden to walk along the cliffs that rise to dangerous heights over the crashing waves. The sea both calms and fills Joonmyun with dread. It’s hard to forget that this temperamental companion that connects to all his memories also yanked his father away and swallowed him. Joonmyun’s boots clop loudly as he turns onto the path into Fayvale. He considers stopping by his cousin Jongdae’s but assumes Jongdae is also with his father at the harbor. The walk to the harbor is long and Joonmyun really should have taken a horse. He decides to cut through the tiny forest between Jongdae’s home and the edge of town, a path he has taken countless times before. While it had been almost unbearably hot walking under the sun in his trousers and closely tailored jacket, it is pleasantly cool under the shade of the trees. Following the route he used in the summers of his youth, Joonmyun ducks under branches to stop by a pond. Joonmyun squats at the edge of the cool water and cups his hands for a drink when a twinkle glinting in the sun catches his eye. Right at the edge of the water is an old silver coin, the face rubbed almost smooth. Joonmyun stands as he studies both sides of the coin.

“Vanya sulie?” Joonmyun mutters, the only two words he can read on the back of the silver coin. Shrugging, Joonmyun begins walking away and tosses the coin back over his shoulder into the pond. Maybe someone has made a wish and he does not want to disturb their tiny piece of hope.

 

Joonmyun stays longer at the harbor then he intends, but his cousin has a habit of dragging Joonmyun into mischief whenever he is around. Currently Joonmyun is running as fast as he can at Jongdae’s heels as they flee the the main market.

“Hurry, Joonmyun!” Jongdae laughs as he tugs at Joonmyun’s hand, “If Baekhyun catches us he will kill us.”

“You’re the one that announced loudly the whole market that Baekhyun is too scared to-”

“Technicalities! In here!” Jongdae pulls them into a small bookstore many streets away from the market. Joonmyun stoops to catch his breath but Jongdae is immediately hurrying away to chase whatever has caught his eye. Joonmyun stands straight, hands worrying at his hair and coat. He smiles at the small woman behind the counter and wanders after Jongdae who is flipping through a large old book.

“I didn’t know you _could_ read,” Joonmyun teases.

“I’m not reading, just looking at the pictures,” Jongdae says as he points to the elaborate drawings on the page. It’s a book on the old gods, pages full of rich drawings of what people believed them to look like. Mostly they appear breathtakingly and impossibly beautiful. Joonmyun tuts softly and takes the book from Jongdae.

“The gods are fake, Jongdae. Why else does no one worship them anymore?”

“Our family does,” Jongdae answers, eyebrow raising as Joonmyun shoves the book back on the shelf. 

“It’s crap, Jongdae. All of it.”

“Joonmyun… I know that-”

“I need to head home now,” Joonmyun interrupts, using the fake smile his mother so often wears. He gives Jongdae a quick side hug and hurries out of the shop. He loves Jongdae, considers him a brother in all things, but Joonmyun never likes to speak of his schism with the family beliefs. 

 

Joonmyun’s trek back home is quick, steps sure on the stone paths of the island. He soon finds himself ducking through the forest again, toeing the edge of the pond. In his haste Joonmyun doesn’t notice anything drastically different and the setting sun does little to improve his eyesight. So he doesn’t see the figure sitting at the edge of the pond, dipping fingers into the water. Instead Joonmyun collides right into them, falling down in a painful pile.

“I’m so sorry,” Joonmyun says as he tries to push up on and off the warm body under him, “I wasn’t looking where I was going and are you okay?” Joonmyun asks suddenly as the stranger below him stares up at Joonmyun with an unblinking gaze.

“Yes,” the young man says, a warm smile on his face, “I was waiting for you.”

“What?” Joonmyun asks as he takes several steps back. While the stranger is very handsome with his easy smile and bedroom eyes, Joonmyun trusts the instinct screaming inside him to get away.

“Earlier with my coin. You said the words and now I’m here.”

“I… well,” Joonmyun stutters, “I’m sorry I moved your wish coin. I didn’t-” Joonmyun stops midsentence when the stanger laughs as he rises to his feet. If Joonmyun didn’t know better he would say it seemed as if the flowers opened a little wider as the stranger laughed. It felt like the birds quieted but only to listen. There is no wind that die, the sea had been flat and calm, but a gentle barely there breeze caressed Joonmyun’s face.

“My name is Jongin,” the stranger, Jongin, says as he shuffles nervously on his feet, “You should know me.”

“I can honestly say I don’t,” Joonmyun answer, feet moving him backward again. He stumbles over a log and braces himself for a fall that never comes. In the blink of an eye Jongin is at his side with strong hands that catch Joonmyun.

“Are you alright, Joonmyun?” Jongin asks looking genuinely concerned.

“How do you know my name?” Joonmyun shifts in the Jongin’s still present hold, his skin tingling under his clothes where Jongin’s hands rest.

“You said the words with my coin,” Jongin says softly. Reaching for Joonmyun’s hands, Jongin pushes back the sleeve of his jacket to bare Joonmyun’s wrist. There, catching the last rays of the sun, is a thin golden band of intricate loops that appears tattooed to his wrist.

“No, no, no,” Joonmyun says as he shoves Jongin back. He runs home, away from Jongin and his knowing eyes.

 

Joonmyun skips dinner and calls for a bath. He ignores all his mother’s questions and locks his bedroom door the moment after his bath is ready. He scrubs at his wrist with all the soaps in his opulent bathroom. He has soaps from all over the world and not one takes a fraction of the gold off his wrist.

Joonmyun stumbles out of the bath and yanks a robe on. He paces his room for hours. His mother has long given up on trying to speak to him. Joonmyun knows what the mark on his wrist means but it is impossible. He has never known it to happen to anyone. And it is _impossible_. Pausing in front of his mirror, Joonmyun takes in his appearance. He looks even paler than normal and his hair is messily wild. Sighing loudly and feeling small, Joonmyun pushes opens the door to his balcony. The wind has picked up and he can hear the waves crashing against the cliffs.

“Joonmyun.” Joonmyun turns sharply to see Jongin balanced precariously on his balcony railing. Jongin is a striking picture in white and silver silks against the dark ink of the starry sky.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised you found me,” Joonmyun says, eyes falling away from Jongin’s gaze.

“I could have just popped into your room but I didn’t want to disturb your privacy.” Jongin’s voice is uncertain and his eyes are sad. Joonmyun feels his resolve crumbling.

“You’re not real.”

“Why not?” Jongin asks, lips twitching up in a smile.

“You can’t be real.” Jongin laughs at Joonmyun’s tone and hops down from the balcony. He slowly closes the distance between the two of them and raises a cautious hand up. Joonmyun breath catches with his heart when Jongin rests his hand against Joonmyun’s cheek. This close Joonmyun can clearly see the artistic perfection that is Jongin’s face. He looks so young. Soft brown bangs fall into softer brown eyes that grab at Joonmyun’s soul.

“Are you sure?” All of Jongin’s bravado disappears before Joonmyun can answer and he’s dropping his hand, hurrying back to the other side of the balcony.

“The old gods are just a myth, a legend,” Joonmyun says. Jongin’s overwhelming presence tucked safely away across the balcony allows Joonmyun to mostly think clearly again. “The old gods either never were or are long dead and gone.”

“I’m right here. How can you deny that?”

“They let my father die. Every time my father sailed out of harbor I would pray to every sea god, and I knew them all. I would light a candle and pray. And when my father was lost I…” Joonmyun’s voice shakes and he holds a hand up when Jongin steps forward, “I prayed and they did nothing.”

“Joonmyun, that’s not how it always works. Life and death is more complicated than that.”

“You’re not real.”

“Then what am I?” Jongin asks, finally looking frustrated with Joonmyun.

“I’m obviously losing my mind. Now go away.” A soft wind caresses Joonmyun’s cheek. When he opens his eyes Jongin is gone.

 

“You’re really fucking stupid, Joonmyun,” Jongdae says as he punches Joonmyun’s shoulder. After a fitful night of sleep Joonmyun had gotten on his favorite horse and rode as fast as possible to his cousin’s house. Jongdae had immediately recognized the mark Joonmyun’s wrist for what it truly is.

“I think I’m crazy.”

“No you’re stupid,” Jongdae mutters.

“He can’t be real!”

“Jongin is real,” Jongdae points dramatically at the open book on his bed and Joonmyun rolls his eyes. After Jongdae had knocked the story out of Joonmyun he immediately turned to his books and found one of the gods. Jongin was hard to find. He’s a lesser diety, great great great great grandson to a wind god and a sea nymph.

“Jongdae, I am not bound to a god.”

“Jongin,” Jongdae begins as he reads from the book, “one of the kinder gods. Son of a wind god and sea nymph, Jongin’s realm is the sea breeze that blows over beaches. He is not often seen by mortals and fewer catch his favor. Joonmyun, he’s a total catch. And you’re bound to each other until you make a wish.”

“It’s not like that,” Joonmyun snaps out, “Obviously you and Baekhyun are playing some elaborate joke on me and-”

“Yeah, we got a god to play a prank on you.” Jongdae shakes his head at Joonmyun’s stubbornness. Joonmyun knows deep down that neither Jongin or Jongdae are lying to him. As much as he has turned his back on the gods, Joonmyun’s knows what his mark mean. He knows how to recognize Jongin for what he truly is.

“Maybe I’ll just wish for a horse and that will be that.”

“Wow. You’d really waste your wish on something stupid like that?” Jongdae laughs and flops back on the bed next to Joonmyun.

“No,” Joonmyun admits. He tunes out Jongdae’s excited chatter and closes his eyes. All he can see is Jongin.

 

Joonmyun pulls his horse to a stop when he spies Jongin sitting near the edge of a cliff, hair tousled by the sea wind. Tying the reins to the closest post, Joonmyun walks over to Jongin and sits down beside him. Eyes closed and face turned to the sun like a sunflower, Jongin is impossible to look away from.

“I know this is… difficult,” Jongin’s voice is soft like the breeze itself, “I would break the tie if I could but the magic is old and beyond even me.”

“It’s okay,” Joonmyun says.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Joonmyun laughs and stands, tugging Jongin up with him, “but I am hungry. I suppose you can come with me.”

Jongin shares Joonmyun’s horse into Fayvale. The ride is short but seems to stretch for an eternity with Jongin pressed up warmly against Joonmyun’s back. Leaving his horse at the family stables in the city, Joonmyun leads Jongin around the market with a hand that hovers near Jongin’s but never touches. Jongin loves the fabric stalls best. He buys feet upon feet of cloth in only the brightest colors, arranges for them all to be delivered to Joonmyun’s home. Joonmyun’s buys them fruit as bright as jewels so ripe the juice runs down their chins. He spies Jongdae as he’s leading Jongin back to the stables and suddenly stops.

“Joonmyun, is everything alright?” Jongin asks gently, warm fingers tangling with Joonmyun’s. Feeling his face heat up, Joonmyun looks for Jongdae hoping he is gone. Sadly his cousin is still watching with a devious grin as he eyes the hand holding Joonmyun’s.

“Let’s just hurry and go home.”

 

Somehow going home turns into Jongin staying for dinner. Joonmyun’s mother is gone so he has it served on his personal balcony, away from the eyes of the help that are curious to see who Joonmyun has brought home. Jongin squeezes on to the small loveseat with Joonmyun and picks off his plate.

“What it be better if I fed you? Can gods even feed themselves?” Jongin laughs at the questions and motions for Joonmyun to feed him. Joonmyun tears off a piece of bread and dips it in honey. He holds it out in offering.

“You’re supposed to bring the food to me,” Jongin teases. He leans further away from Joonmyun, taking up most of the space of their seat. Joonmyun shakes his head but leans forward. Jongin melts back impossibly more against the pillows.

“Stop teasing,” Joonmyun mutters.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” Jongin says confidently. But the immediate blush on his cheeks makes Jongin look more human, less confident and oddly adorable. Is it okay to call a god adorable? Joonmyun leans forward again, one hand bracing against Jongin’s knee for leverage, and he brings the bread to Jongin’s lips. Jongin holds Joonmyun’s hand to steady his shaky fingers as lips brush against his fingers for a quick moment before Jongin is leaning back again.

“More?” Joonmyun asks. Jongin hurriedly shakes his head and Joonmyun laughs. Ducking his head bashfully, Jongin pushes Joonmyun’s shoulder.

“Be nice.”

“Or what?” Joonmyun watches as a war of emotions play out on Jongin’s face, unable to discern any of it. Perhaps Joonmyun should be worried about how attached he already is to Jongin. Maybe it is the magic of being in the presence of a god. Either way, Jongin’s aura is almost intoxicating and Joonmyun’s mind is screaming for him to pull back from this. 

“I think we should call it a night, Joonmyun.”

“Already?” Jongin smiles and leans forward. He lightly kisses Joonmyun’s cheek, lips grazing the corner of Joonmyun’s mouth.

“Good night.”

 

A few days later Joonmyun is at the beach, walking along the waves under a light drizzle that makes his hair frizz horribly. It is overcast and dreary with no beachgoers to be seen but Joonmyun likes enjoying the secluded beach. It’s calming to walk the shoreline without the loud sounds of a crowd. Joonmyun settles down on the sand far enough from the waves that they pull back before reaching his feet.

Jongin has only appeared a few times since the night on the balcony. He is still all warm smiles and gentle hands at Joonmyun’s elbow, but he dances in and out of Joonmyun’s reach. It almost as if Jongin had read his mind that night and is giving him the space he needs to think.

“You’re in my territory now,” Jongin’s voice teases from behind him. Joonmyun turns around and finds Jongin walking toward him, wrapped in some of the bright fabrics he had bought the other day in the market. He’s wearing old traditional robes in blues and greens, looking every bit the god of old that he is. Jongin is also heartbreakingly beautiful.

“Should I have asked for permission to walk on the beach?”

“No. You are always welcome here, Joonmyun.” Jongin holds out a hand to Joonmyun and easily tugs him up. Before Joonmyun has time to form a thought Jongin’s hands are cupping his face, lips on Joonmyun’s. Jongin’s lips are soft against Joonmyun’s, his chapped from the constant sea air. Joonmyun tilts his head, a sigh escaping against Jongin’s lips as they part for the smallest moment, and then Joonmyun is drowning again. Jongin’s hands move, one against Joonmyun’s lower back and pulling him closer while the other tangles in Joonmyun’s hair, holding him in place. Joonmyun’s lips part for Jongin’s tongue and Joonmyun rises to his tiptoes to press firmly against Jongin.

“Joonmyun,” Jongin whispers when he pulls away, leaning down to tuck his face against Joonmyun’s neck. Joonmyun runs his fingers through Jongin’s hair and he tries to calm his racing heart.

“That was nice,” Joonmyun says brightly. Jongin groans and shakes his head.

 

The days after that pass in a pleasant blur. Neither Joonmyun or Jongin bring up the golden tattoos around their wrists or the wish Joonmyun is supposed to make. One afternoon, Jongin is kissing down his neck when Joonmyun wonders aloud if what they are doing is normal. Jongin doesn’t know. He doesn’t go out of his way to seek out other gods but there has always been legends of mortals tangled up with gods. After that Joonmyun is distracted by Jongin’s hands slipping under his shirt.

Some days his mother asks where Joonmyun always disappears too but the pleased smile on Joonmyun’s face is all that is needed to assure her of her son’s current happiness. He sees Jongdae even less. His cousin simply asks that Joonmyun visits once the honeymoon stage is over so they can catch up.

 

Jongin is curled into Joonmyun’s side. He holds Joonmyun’s smaller frame tucked against him. They had spent the day at the beach and Joonmyun’s cheeks and nose are burnt pink in proof. Jongin likes standing where the waves and sand meet. Joonmyun turned it into a childish game of running away from the waves that rolled gently on to the shore. After retiring to Joonmyun’s home they had taken turns bathing before sharing a little meal together. Once Joonmyun had cleared his plate he was picked up in Jongin’s arms and dropped on the bed to cuddle cuddle where they stayed for what felt like eternity. To Joonmyun, time with Jongin either stood still or flew by. Now, with evening upon them and the stars twinkling outside his windows, time came to a halt as his fingers trace over Jongin’s face. Joonmyun’s hand trembles as his fingers skim over soft cheeks and softer lips.

“I keep waiting for you to ask,” Jongin says softly into the quiet of the room. Joonmyun falls still, fingers drawing away.

“Are you real?” A small part of Joonmyun still believes Jongin can't be real, even now when his body is pressed neatly against Jongin’s. Jongin nods and he leans closer, lips pressing delicately along Joonmyun’s cheek. They leave a tingling path as Jongin’s lips finally claim his, kissing him slowly. Kissing Joonmyun like they only have all of eternity to be like this.

“Is this real? Are we real?” Joonmyun’s voice sounds small and he grabs the front of Jongin’s tunic in his fist.

“Always.”

“Should I make a wish now? Will you disappear?” Joonmyun fights to keep his voice steady. Jongin sighs and pushes up to rest on his elbow, gazing down at Joonmyun in a way that makes his whole body heat up.

“Joonmyun.” Jongin says his name reverently, voice warm and soft. Jongin kisses him again. And again. Jongin kisses him until Joonmyun’s mind is only full of the sensation of Jongin’s lips moving against his. “Make your wish now, five years from now, or never. I am yours forever.”

“I don’t remember agreeing to forever,” Joonmyun teases, fingers tangling in Jongin’s hair and tugging. Jongin falls against him easily to tuck his face against Joonmyun’s neck.

“You get no wish.”

Joonmyun likes the idea of forever, of a forever tangled up in sheets with Jongin and endless walks on the beach picking up shells. It also gives him time to decide what to do with his wish: a dream home, the perfect wedding, or maybe he'll just wish for all of Jongdae’s clothes to be dyed orange and made two sizes too small.

 

 

_Vanya sulie_ is just random Tolkien elvish that means ‘fair winds’ because I am unimaginative.

**Author's Note:**

> on LJ [here](http://suhoneyfest.livejournal.com/2249.html)!


End file.
